


Turn About . . .

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Series: Horror Stories that Weren’t [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: What would happen if our favorite pack was dropped into our favorite horror stories?





	Turn About . . .

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to add to this as inspiration hits. 
> 
> Not beta read, so if you find a mistake, feel free to let me know.

The cabin in the woods was old and rickety. Nothing like what Stiles would have thought Jackson’s family would own.

Jackson rolled his eyes. “They keep it for sentimental reasons,” he sneered, eyes even more critical than Stiles’ own. 

Lydia, who usually walked into a room like an invading general, kept herself and her belongings close to her body. Her nose wrinkled. “I can smell the dust and decay.”

“So can I.” Derek eased his way in front of the couple and into the cabin’s entryway, his words echoed in every werewolf’s grumble. 

Before Stiles could follow him in, Derek’s hand shot out, wrapped around his own and pulled him close. “Derek?”

Derek leaned in, whispering, “I can smell magic.”

Instantly, every werewolf stiffened. Jackson pulled Lydia close, Scott put himself back to back with Allison – both of her hands were hidden behind her back, already clenching around the weapons she had hidden there; the others surrounded Danny, his hand inside the bag that held his knife. 

Stiles closed his eyes, sending tendrils of his own magic through the house. “The basement,” he breathed.

Scott laid his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Camera,” he muttered out of the side of his mouth, his eyes firmly on a corner of the room.

“Another over there.” Isaac nodded towards a tree from where he stood at the edge of the cabin’s porch.

Derek growled, low and slow. “We’re leaving.”

No one argued, edging out of the cabin, keys to their cars in hand.

~*~*~*~*~

“Shit, they’re leaving! Why are they leaving?”

“Release something!”

“But they haven’t called--” 

“Who cares? The ritual calls for their deaths, that’s all!”

~*~*~*~*~

They were almost to their cars when what had to be a zombie showed up.

Stiles managed to only say, “Seriously?” before Allison calmly cut its head off.

The next one was taken care of by Derek, courtesy of his claws.

~*~*~*~*~

“What the hell?” 

The Facility workers stared in stupefaction as the beautiful brunette produced a knife so long it could have been a sword and just cut off Patience Buckner’s head. 

No screaming.

No flailing.

No confused panic to scramble towards safety. 

Just Patience’s unmoving body and her head rolling to a stop.

Patience’s father suffered the same fate.

“What the hell is going on here?” the Director demanded as she stormed into command center. 

“They’re not afraid at all,” a technician said, voice full of confusion. “And that guy just took out a zombie with nothing in his hand!”

“Release them all then!” she yelled.

It wasn’t until the dark haired older guy turned into a goddamn huge ass black wolf that they realized that they weren’t dealing with a group of normal teenagers. They watched transfixed as it ripped through nearly every monster they had. They were so riveted that they didn’t realize that most of the group was missing, leaving only the black wolf, the brunette with the sword, and the guy with the crooked jaw fighting.

Only the Director noticed. “Where are the rest of them?”

The insanely loud scream that sent every one of them to their knees was their first clue.

~*~*~*~*~

“Well,” Stiles ruminated out loud, eyes running over the assembled Facility workers, after the Director had explained under the threat of claws wrapped around her throat. “We really can’t let some evil Ancient One escape its prison, can we?”

He sneered when he saw nearly all of them slump in relief. “But I sure as shit am not going to sacrifice anyone in my pack to it either.”

They all stiffened again. The Director glared at him with hate in her eyes. Stiles rolled his. Seriously? _She_ was judging _him_? Who knew how many innocent people she had sacrificed? If they seriously wanted to save the world, they should have volunteered _themselves_.

Lydia stepped up next to him, handing him a piece of paper. Her face was cold with satisfaction. “Danny hacked their system. Here are our choices.”

“Oh, perfect.” Stiles took the list, scanning it. Then turned a most disturbing smile on them all. “When I call your name, stand up. Congratulations, you’re volunteering as tribute.”

The End


End file.
